The Russian Witch
by JacquelineWinterFrost
Summary: We take a different look at our story of the Boy Who Lived, a new character. a new friend, a new look on Luna Lovegood, join me as I write out the Adventures of Luna Lovegood and a character of my own. Please leave comments of what you think
1. A new chapter

**(Disclaimer, We do not own Harry potter, nor do we own ROTG, and please, for those that are Russian, please, we're not trying to make fun of you, I love the Russian accent, it's just hard to write in a accent when we don't have a prime example. Maybe for those that are Russian, you can give us an example on how to better that accent, and please, leave comments for our first and only co written story. P.S. We have mostly written this in a role play style by replying to each others responses but we will be switching character perspectives each chapter after chapter two)**

Prolog

The cold was bitter and mean, the wind blowing quickly, carrying the snow and blowing it against the doors of a mighty castle, known as Koldovstoretz. Kold is a school for the wizards and witches in the area of Russia, and one student in particular grew up around the castle, her name is Jacqueline Frost, adopted daughter of North Frost. Jacqueline has grown up around and in the school, and now that Jacqueline is 13, she's being sent to Hogwarts to learn diffrent kinds of magic sense she's an expert in Ice Magic and so, with some talking from her father, she is sent to Diagon Alley to get ready for the next year. (Should probably rewrite this)

Chapter 1 

Itś been hours of reading and studying the English language, what else would I have done on the 10 hour train ride? We've arrived in Scotland and I pack what I've gotten out of my satchel, and get most of my stuff together.

¨Vell zhen, I guess Iḿ on my own from now on"

With that, I rest my staff on my shoulder so it won't swing around and hurt someone. I walk into the wand shop and a man with a soft voice speaks to me. ¨Hello, you must be Jacqueline, your father sent me a letter, letting me know that you would like to keep using your staff, but you require a wand. May I see your staff?¨ he outstretches his hand and I hesitantly hand him my staff and he heads to the back, and after a few moments, he returns with a wand that looks quite similar to my staff, but it doesn´t have the shepherd's crook on the end of it. ¨Here, I believe with will work" and with that I retrieve the wand from him and a flow of cool air moves through the room. ¨Interesting, I haven't seen this dragon heart string bond to anyone in years¨ he smiles at me. ¨Ok, um . . . how do I change the wand back to a staff?¨ I ask him questionably ¨To make it back into a staff, you say ´Lumon´, and to return it to the wond, you say ´Minimon´¨ I nod and say ¨Lumon" the staff returns to normal and then I say ¨Minimon¨ and the staff changes back into a wond. ¨Zank you sir" I pay him and walk out of the shop. "Vell, zat vas interesting, I guess I must go and get my other school materials" and with that said, I gather the rest of my things and head back to human world after returning my staff back into a wand and hide it in my sleeve pocket, I head to the Normal world and get a room for the night.

Morning rolls around I get up bright and early, it's 8:35 and I leave at 9:10, after that I get a cab to go to train station, and I smile as my father has done something wonderful as perusal, my trunk and snow owl are given to me by the manager, and I start looking for 9 ¾. ¨Hmm, where is it¨ Im suprised when I see a student run through, he had blond and slicked back hair, but regardless, I follow suite and run through the wall, and I gasp when I see that I don't hit the wall,but instead, I pass through, and I see the scarlet engine just pulling up into the station ¨Zis iz amazing¨ I look around and find the area where I store my luggage trunk in one of the back containers, and after I do, I walk up to the front passenger train car, and enter with my suitcase and owl, with that, I walk past a few booths and open the door and look into booth, finding a girl with white hair like mine, or at least platinum blond. I timidly clear my throat and ask ,"Um, excuze me Miz, but iz zis booth taken?"


	2. A new friend and a train

Chapter 2

The girl ,who had been reading a book in her lap ,turned to look at me.

I was mildly startled when i saw her face, not because she looked scary or hideous in anyway. She was actually quite beautiful . the reason I was startled because she was wearing giant ,sparkly purple glasses.

The girl smiled at me and said

´´ Hello! Your welcome to sit here if you like.´ She paused for a brief second and then added,

´´ Although, I've never had anyone to sit by on the Hogwarts Express. I suppose no one wants to sit next to loony Luna Lovegood,´ "No, it'z alright, I don't mind, Russianz are pretty crazy from time to time" I walk in and place my suitcase next to Luna's and sit next to her. "I do not believe zat you are truly loony, I believe zat you are truly unique, at least, zat's what I see" I take my wand out from it's bracer sleeve and twirl it in my hand. "So, vhat kind of magic are you focusing in?"

"Oh, we're just taught general magic at hogwarts. You know, defence against the dark arts, potions, things of that sort.

I nod in confirmation "I see, I'm actually studying ze same kind of stuff, you see, I'm a master in ice magic though, and vell, my father sent me to hogwarts to learn new kinds of magic.

She nods thoughtfully, ''that seems reasonable" with a moment of silence I open my mouth to ask another question. "Do you happen to fly on trees or staffs?"

"No , here in jolly England we fly on broomstick kind of odd when you think about it . We play sports on objects used for cleaning. "She chuckles at the concept

"Huh, I vasn't expecting zat" there's another silence before I speak again, "Zo, vhy did you say you didn't expect anyone to sit next to you?"

She thoughtfully silent for a moment.

'' Well, I suppose I don't know for sure,but I imagine it's because I'm what you could call odd. Or that's what people say at least. So people tend to avoid me. It's quite lonely, but it's alright. I have my Thestrels to keep me company."

"Thestrels?" I question with a confused look on my face.

"Oh, i suppose you don't have Thestrels where you come from ." She pauses ,

"Thestrels are quite beautiful, in their own way. They're more or less like black horses. I can show you once we get to hogwarts if you'd like."

"I'd like that." I answer in a thoughtful tone.

I found myself genuinely excited to spend more time with my unique new friend.

We spend the rest of the 4 hour train ride, laughing and talking about our individual lives. I found that this wonderfully unique girl and I had a lot in common. My hopes started to go up that we would be in the same house and excited to start a new year with my newfound friend.


	3. The Grate Hall

**Chapter 3**

 **(I/Jackie will be using a Russian accent translator to see how it will all go)**

I wake up from being nudged, I open my eyes to see seemingly large Icey blue eyes, that stand out against pale skin. "Luna, ve'rrrre herrre, train has stopped" Jackie leans back away from my face, her school uniform already on, and her long coat on but unbuttoned and her large fuzzy hat is on her head as well, but we had put them on a few hours before we had arrived here. "We're here already?" I ask as I stretch to wake up. I stand and grab my suitcase from the area above me, getting myself ready to leave the train with Jackie. When I've collected my things , I turn to Jackie and ask, "Shall we go ?"

I glance at her and see her nod . The aisle outside of the many booths are jam-packed with anxious kids excited to begin the new school year.

From behind me Jackie says,"Vell zen, I look forvard to starting zis new journey".

"I am too" and with that, we see an opening, and we take it, an over the time of a few minutes, the line moves and we exit the train car and start moving towards the carriages with the Thestrels attached to them, ready to carry students down the path, but some new students looked surprised and curious about the carriages that were moving by themselves "hmhm, gotta love the new students reactions" "ya, zay seem to be completely stumped" with that said, Jackie and I get into a carriage and wait for two more students to join us. A few moments pass and two read headed twins hop in and face us. "Hi, I'm Fred" he smiles and looks to his brother "sup, I'm George" in unison they say "we're the Weasley twins". "Greetings" the twins suddenly shift their attention to Luna and their whole attitude changes "well, if it isn't the infamous Loony Luna"

""so what's up cook head?"" the two smirk as Luna looks down, taking the load of bullying "Vell, I don't know about you two, but Luna iz a friend of mine, zo if you two decide to bully her, you're bullying me too" I raise a hand up and the air gets cold as a snowball formers in my hand, "now stop bullying her unless you want a snowball in your faces" the twins look at each other and start laughing, I form another snowball in my other hand and breath on them, infusing them with a magic I had recently discovered, sleep magic, I throw the snowballs at their faces and instantly the pass out. "Th-thank you Jackie" I nod and smile at her "ven someone I care about is being hurt, I vill protect them the best I can, so, sense zose two jerks are out cold, do you wanna tell me about ze school and it's teachers" Luna nods "alright ... well most of the teachers are really nice, but watch out for Professor Snape, he is the worst out of all of them, so be careful around him" I nod "ok, I'll be sure to be careful around him" and with that we continue to talk more about the academic studies we plan on perusing in.

We arrive at the castle and a banquet is waits for us, and all the new students sit at a certain table to await to be sorted in their respective houses. A man with a big long white beard stands up at the large at the front of the great hall "Ladies and gentlemen, let me start off by saying, welcome to Hogwarts new students, and for the first time in several decades, we have a transfer student, her name is Jacqueline Frost, and she will have the honor of being first to the sorting hat after I introduce the teachers of this school. Cuthbert Binns, History of magic, Charity Burbage, Muggle Studies, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Deputy Headmaster and Headmistress … " _wait, why am I suddenly dizzy… wait, have I been withholding my aura… I need to release my built up power"_ with those thoughts, I release my aura and a chill breeze flows though the great hall, sending a shiver up everyone's spine _"Much better" "_ alright, now JacquelineFrost, please come up to be sorted" I stand up and head up to the frost to be sorted by the sorting hat, I sit on the stool and Professor Dumbledore sets the sorting hat on my head. "Well aren't you an interesting individual … well let's seen, you have a prankster attitude some of the time, a pure blood, Slytheren perhaps? Noo, you are very smart and knowledgeable and have a few tricks up your sleeve, RavenClaw? Close, but you are also vary brave and will protect your friends and fellow students, Griffendor? You fit in to all three houses ... its rare that I do this, but which house of the three that I have listed do you wish to be in?" without a moments hesitation I reply "RavenClaw please" "Oooh, but you didn't even think about it, why do you wish to be in RavenClaw?" "I wish to be in RavenClaw because I have a friend in zat house, a friend zat iz usually cast aside, but not anymore, I vant to be her friend and stay by her side" "Mmmm , alright, fair enough, Jacqueline Frost is in ... RavenClaw!" the RavenClaw table cheers in excitement as I walk down to the table and find Luna to sit next to Luna. "Hay Luna, happy to see you" Luna smiles and gives me a quick hug "Thank you, you are the kindest person I have ever met" I smile "no problem, you are ze first and only friend I have, zo I am proud to be your friend" Luna grins "As am I"


	4. Update

Jacqueline here, sorry but I wont have chapter 4 out for a while, it's hard when I haven't seen the movies for a long while and I don't have my Harry Potter Co-writer nerd, she's awesome. Anyways, give me suggestions on how the story will go, and once this story is done, I will re write it with more detail and more passion than before, thank you readers, and stay frosty :3


	5. House Picking!

**Chapter 4 (** **My co-writer is no longer part of this fanfic, so I will be doing this on my own from now on, so I do apologize is the quality goes up or down for you, please forgive me) (If I ever get anything wrong from the movie or the books, correct me, and I will fix it)**

The feast have been wonderful and insightful, learning about the mascots of the houses, ghosts Luna called them, I would call them specters, but hey, that's just me, and from what Luna tells me, the specter for RavenClaw is the daughter of the founder, which is quite a suprise to me, RavenClaw is a house of knowlage and change, so it should be fun in this house. We chat as we head to the spiral stair case and up to the door with a raven knocker. "It's a wounderful looking door" "Thank you" I look around in confusion as Luna watches me with amusment "I am the door" "wait, you talk?" "Yes, I have to in order to give riddles" "True, so, what's the riddle?" the echoing voice clears its "throat' and began to ask its riddle "Sense you are a new student I'll go with an easy one for you.. What has four legs in the morning, two legs in the day, and three legs in the evening, what is it?" I think for a few moments "Oh! Its a human aging" the door opens "acsess granted, but the next one wont be so easy" I grin "Challenge accepted"with that, Luna and I head into the commons. I look around and gape at the beauty of the commons, (Look here  search?q=ravenclaw+dorm&rlz=1CADEAC_enUS770&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjn-qe8tq_XAhUT92MKHe2SAmEQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=629&safe=active&ssui=on#imgdii=JSn4Tzn67iwLsM:&imgrc=5MCXvNjUCfajXM:"It looks wounderful: ) Luna grins "we often get together in here and riddle eachother, but mostly we study and make sure we keep your grades up" I nod "sounds reasonable ... I'd like to see where I'm sleeping if that's ok?" Luna nods and brings me to a statue with a door on each side of it "the one on left is the boys and the one on the right is the girls" we enter through to right door and go up a set of stair to enter a the girls living quarters "wow, it looks quite beautiful, I wonder where I'll be sleeping, hopefully near you" I spot my Russian red trunk sitting at the end and spot Luna's trunk next to mine "awesome!" With that said, the other Ravenclaws enter the commons "We should go and listen to the rules of the RavenClaw house" Luna grins at me as we head back down to the commons to listen to the rules.

"Listen up ladies and gentlemen, the rules are simple in this dorm, always be respectful to the teachers, always be kind to others, stay out of Gryffindor and Slythern's way, and never use magic in the dorm" says a handsome looking man standing on a table … then he hops off and they all move off the mingle and talk so Luna and I went up to our beds to get ready for bed early and go to bed "night Jackie" a smile comes to my face "Dobroy nochi" she looks at me confused "it means good night in Russian" she nods and lays her head down before I take my journal out and start writing about my day.


End file.
